As smart phones, tablet computers, the Internet and other technologies develop, the concept of “smart” gradually enters the field of televisions. Currently, the televisions are undergoing changes from backward operations to forward operations. The conventional televisions are easy to learn and use, but provide only a few simple services. A smart television is very rich in service contents, but the interaction method is complicated, and is difficult for users to operate. How to enable users to easily operate becomes a key issue that requires television manufacturers to put efforts for improvements.
A conventional interaction method that operates a smart television has much inconvenience and complexity. For example, the Internet and smart television based online movies, application stores and other functions may provide a user with more choices on a same television interface, so that when using a conventional remote control to select a desired content therein, the user needs to press buttons such as Up, Down, Left, Right, OK, and Return, which is very cumbersome. As functions increase, a single interface cannot display all contents, so that back-and-forth jumping between different levels and pages is required. For example, when a user needs to view a video, he/she needs to enter into a home page, online movie, variety, and then performs selection, and the number of levels of the path is large. As the technologies develop, a television interface can provide a user with more and more interaction experiences, but a conventional operation method is unable to make an action of the user match a corresponding effect presented by the television, thereby limiting diversity of television interaction experiences. For example, when a rotary operating animation appears on the television, the user performs control through Left and Right buttons, thereby providing the user with the feeling that does not match.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.